


Morning Practice

by grettama



Series: Kronos Crows [3]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 05:23:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7155416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grettama/pseuds/grettama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico di Angelo was clearly not a morning person. And how Jason dealt with that in every morning practices was beyond everyone's mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Practice

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry in advance for grammar and spelling error.
> 
> Inspired by Liz's comment on Try Out ;)

Jason always thought that Nico di Angelo was the cutest person on the whole nine realms, but Nico was especially _very_ cute during the morning practices.

“You are out of your mind,” commented Charles Beckendorf when Jason voiced out his thought.

The Stoll brothers shook their head and sighed. “Jason, you gotta  be kidding me.”

Jason frowned as he tied his shoes. “But he’s cute! Look at that,” Jason gestured at Nico who was now glaring at everything in his sight. His dark circles was darker, and it even felt like the grass around him started to wither.

Everyone in the Kronos Crows knew that Nico was not a morning person at all. His usual self was grumpy and sassy, but Nico in morning practice was a lot worse. You usually wouldn’t want to get on Nico’s bad side. He might be small, but he was also a martial artist and he could break your neck only by his pinky finger. So, basically, no one would want to be near Nico in the morning. Even Frank Zhang, the biggest guy in their team.

“What’s cute about that? The kid can kill with his glare,” Luke said.

Jason straightened up on his seat. Nico was currently helping Frank stretching, but Frank was too afraid of the little Italian guy and it only resulted on him being even stiffer.

“He got all grumpy in the morning,” Jason stated.

Travis rolled his eyes. “So?”

“And it’s cute.”

It made Travis groaned while Connor added, “He kicked my gonads the other day just because I bumped into him right before the morning practice. It’s beyond grumpy, Jason.”

That statement didn’t seem to change Jason’s opinion. “Just imagine him right when he wakes up in the morning. His hair all messy and eyes unfocused. It must be the cutest thing ever. Frank is lucky to be his roommate.”

Michael Yew sighed. “Frank told me that he needs to put on his full football gear before waking Nico up for morning practice, because apparently Nico will slam everyone who tries to wake him up to the floor.”

Jason didn’t respond to that. He was still staring at Nico fondly. “He also needs a lot of coffee to function and the way he holds on his coffee mug is extremely cute it’s illegal.”

“He drinks black coffee, Jason,” Luke added. “No sugar at all. And he chugged it hot in one go. Everybody else will get a burn, but not Nico.”

Jason chuckled. “Yeah, because Nico is special.”

That sentence left everyone speechless. Charles cleared his throat. “Nico always runs straight to the linebackers, glares at us and I may sound very cowardice, but I never have the courage to tackle him down when he’s like that. Glad it’s just during the morning practice.”

“I feel you, Charlie,” Michael agreed. “I tackled him once when he was in that mode. He fought me back with his wrestler move and the bruises on my ribs didn’t disappear for a week.”

Jason chuckled. “He’s awesome, isn’t he.”

Everyone just sighed at that, didn’t have anything else to wake Jason up from his own little world. They finished their preparation, and Jason smiled at everyone, asked them to hurry up then ran towards Nico on the field.

“I’ll help you stretch?” Jason offered.

Nico didn’t say anything. He grunted, let Frank go (Frank immediately ran back to the bench) and sent Jason his deathliest glare. Everyone on the bench shivered immediately, but Jason smiled wider.

“Our Captain is crazy,” Percy said.

Michael laughed. “Yeah, he is crazy in love.”

**Author's Note:**

> Percy frowned as he watched Jason helped Nico stretch. He turned to Luke. "Why Nico never beat Jason up? The guy is annoying afterall. Especially in the morning, with his mother-hen habit and everything."
> 
> Luke put on his helmet. "Oh, he got beat up as well. Look."
> 
> Percy turned his head back to Jason and Nico right at the moment when Jason pinned a little too hard for Nico's preference and made Nico strangled his neck with his thighs.
> 
> "Watch it, Grace," Nico snarled.
> 
> Jason tried his best to breath, but after Nico let him go, his smile back on his face.
> 
> Percy facepalmed. "I don't know Jason is a masochist."
> 
> Luke laughed. "He said to me one day and I quote, 'Getting your head between those thighs feels like heaven'. Now can you imagine that."


End file.
